Adventures of the Manga Morons
by Walk-on Plaid
Summary: Noodles, Kitty, Sniffles, and Pinky just won a transporter. Where can they go? Into the many manga worlds out there, of course! Includes Sailor Moon, DBZ, One Piece, and many others! Pretty funny, I guess.
1. Magic Transporter Thingy

Taveling Through the Twisted Paths of Manga  
  
A/N: Completely stupid manga parody- Noodles, Kitty, Sniffles, and Pinky travel through several manga worlds. These include Tokyo Mew Mew, Dragon Ball Z, One Peice, Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, G Gundam, Yu Yu Hakusho, Shaman King, and Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
A brief description of each character:  
  
Noodles- Main character; a complete idiot. Lives off of ramen, and has a very bad memory. Hyper for a main portion of the time; likes to hum theme songs.  
  
Kitty- other main character--- The only serious one; very obsessed with cats and other animals. Constantly suffering migraines due to the completely idiotic antics of Noodles, Sniffles, and Pinky.  
  
Sniffles- Hyper adorable chipmunk of the underworld, claims to be invisible; lives in the pocket of Noodle's trousers. Also enjoys karate- why?  
  
Pinky- Magic flying squirrel who has the super ability to start mini-wars among the common people. And, just for the records, Pinky is a BOY.  
  
Chapter one: Magical Transporter Thingy  
  
RING RING RING  
  
Noodles instantly jumped up from her seat. The phone was ringing! She ran over and picked it up.  
  
"Helloooooo...... Oh, hidey-ho! What's that? Uh huh.... yeppers.... yeah.... Okie dokie! Bye bye!"  
  
She slammed the phone down in the cradle. She walked into the kitchen. On the counter sat a bowl of ramen. She shrieked with joy, and snatched up the bowl immediately. After shoveling in a few spoonfuls of the ramen, she looked over to the kitchen table.  
  
There sat Kitty, her best friend and roommate, reading a book. Only she looked up and stared at Noodles, who was plainly acting like a loonatic.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
Noodles was humming a tune from the Harry Potter movies. Again, taking another bite of the ramen, she said, "Oh, hi there! Uh.... what?"  
  
"I said, what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing. Gee, this ramen sure is good."  
  
"You do know that's not cooked, Noodles..."  
  
"Huh?" Noodles said, staring at the inside of the bowl. She saw how crunchy the ramen looked. "Oh, that's it! You're supposed to boil the ramen first!"  
  
"No duh. Now, who just called?"  
  
"Um.... uhh.... Oh yeah! Some guy from I.T.T. Tech. He says we've been... uhh.... chosen from a big bag of cards with people's names on them to... uh..."  
  
"Oh, geez, Noodles! Did you sign up for another raffel again??"  
  
"Oh, is that what those things are called? Well, I guess I did then! Anywho, he said we won a Magical Transporter thingy."  
  
CRASH!!  
  
"What the heck was that?!" Kitty asked in surprise.  
  
Noodles was again humming the Harry Potter tune.  
  
"Oh, look! Pinky is back!!" she cried, rushing over to the window. It appeared that a flying squirrel crashed through the window, breaking the glass.  
  
"Pinky, when I told you to knock on the glass to make sure that it was there, I didn't mean to do that!!!" Kitty scolded to Pinky.  
  
"Special... delivery...." Pinky said weakly, "I think.... can I have a band- aid?"  
  
"Sure. Noodles, do you know where the band-aids are?" Kitty asked sweetly, trying not to get angry for what answer she knew Noodles would give her.  
  
"Ummm.... uhh... Oh, wait, did I feed the last one to Sniffles?"  
  
As if on que, a small but obviously hyper chipmunk scampered into the kitchen. He squeaked over and over again, which sounded like pig-Latin- which it was!  
  
"Ello-hay, Oodles-Nay! Hose-tay and-aids-bay ure-say are-ay ummy-yay!" he squeaked.  
  
"Hat-tay is-ay ice-nay, Niffles-Say! O-say ou-yay id-day eat-ay he-tay ast- lay and-aid-bay!" Noodles responded, clearly in pig-Latin.  
  
"Sorry, Pinky. No more band-aids. They're all gone." Noodles said.  
  
"Ugh!!" Kitty cried. She never understood anything when they spoke pig- Latin. "I wish you guys would stop talking like that!"  
  
"But--" Noodles started.  
  
"Nevermind. Just hush up. Now, what did we win?" Kitty asked, brushing off the stupid band-aid talk. (A/N: Even though Kitty can get very angry, she still never curses or says anything rude.)  
  
"Oh yeah!" Noodles said, "We won a transporter thing. It's really cool!"  
  
"Um... okay..." Kitty, Sniffles, and Pinky said in unison.  
  
"Well," Noodles said, looking at her watch, "Time to go!"  
  
"Go where?" Kitty asked in an annoyed tone. "I don't remember having any plans."  
  
"We've gotta go to the raffel place to get the transporter thingy." Noodles said in a hyper-active way, jumping up and down.  
  
"Uhh... okay..." the three others said, getting up from their seats.  
  
"Yay! We're getting a Magical Transporter thingy!" Noodles cried.  
  
Then they walked out of the door. 


	2. The AMT

**Adventures of the Manga Morons**

When we last left our heroes, they had been trying to find the raffle house, but soon they discovered...

**KITTY:** Noodles, you IDIOT! We just walked around the whole neighborhood, and the place was right next door?!

**NOODLES:** Ooooh... okay? But I like my roller-skates.

**PINKY:** Oh boy, a fight!! I'm gonna start a mini-war!

**NOODLES, KITTY, SNIFFLES:** NO!!!!!

**KITTY:** Look, let's just go inside the raffle building...

**NOODLES:** Okie day! [runs up to the front door, knocks]

Doot doot doot... [since there's no response, she knocks harder]

RARR!!! [knocks so hard that her hand goes through the door]

OWWIE! Oh well.

**MALE VOICE** (coming from inside)**:** Who broke through my new steel door?! I just got that installed this weekend!! [a man with a white lab-coat opens the door. he sees the gang.] Who are you, and whadda you want?

**NOODLES:** I'm Noodles, and this is Kitty! [she points frantically and starts waving her arms] And that's Sniffles, and Pinky's over there! We came for the waffles! beams

**KITTY:** The RAFFLE.

**NOODLES:** Aww... but I like waffles.

**MAN:** Oh, you're our volunteer! You sounded so much... [stares at Noodles] ... younger on the phone.

**NOODLES:** Hee-hee! [beams]

**MAN:** And I see you brought a friend and two animals. nods in approval

**KITTY:** turns to Man She was supposed to do that? [flicks head toward Noodles] You _actually_ remembered that?!

**NOODLES:** Umm.. nah, I just felt like bringing you!

**KITTY:** Figures...

**MAN:** Come on in, I'll show you what you're here for.

[they follow the man inside to a laboratory. in the middle of the room was a large machine.]

**MAN:** My name is Professor Fromage. And this -- [he points proudly] -- is the AMT.

**NOODLES:** An ATM?! You mean a money machine?! YAY!!

**PROFESSOR FROMAGE:** No, an _AMT._ **A**nime/**M**anga **T**ransporter.

**KITTY:** You mean... we're going to be made into actual cartoons?! I'm going to be a star! [she poses]

------------------

_WE INTERRUPT THIS EPISODE OF Adventures of the Manga Morons TO GIVE A SPECIAL BROADCAST._

**NEAL MOCKADOODLE:** Good evening, and welcome to the 12 o' clock News at 5:47. I'm Neal Mockadoodle, channel 1489's ace reporter. [stares at papers on desk] Ahh, I see we have a special announcement. [clears throat] Let's see here... "At approximately 5:46 PM on August 7th, 2004, Kitty, a resident of Cangurusville, jumped with excitement. For apparently, the first time in this short story." [he clears his throat again] Thank you for tuning in, and good night.

------------------

**PROFESSOR FROMAGE:** Girls, please! The AMT lets you go inside your favorite anime or manga series, and I need you to test it!

**KITTY:** So we're just your guinea-pigs...

**SNIFFLES:** I have a cousin who's a guinea-pig!

**PINKY:** Me, too!

**PROFESSOR FROMAGE:** Well, Noodles _did_ sign all of your names on a legally-binding contract... so you really have no choice.

**KITTY, SNIFFLES, and PINKY:** Noodles, you IDIOT!

**NOODLES:** Yep, that's me!

**KITTY:** Well, let's just get this over with... come on, guys.

[they all followed Kitty inside the AMT and headed off to... ehh, who knows where!]

--------------

**A/N:** Hey, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. We lost this chapter 2 times... whispers under my messy bed...

But hey, the third time's a charm, right? Okay. Thanks for reading!

And Nicole, co-writer of the story, drew some pictures of the characters to give you an idea of what they look like. I (Meg) drew some too, so those are being thrown in as well. Here they 

Enjoy, and see ya next time!


	3. Hellooooo, Sailor Mooney!

**A/N:** Hi again! Sorry it's taken forever to get another chapter up!I (Meg) am getting pretty lazy with the typing… So this has been sitting under my piano bench for a little while. But hopefully we'll get faster with this stuff! Nicole will probably ask me a lot more to get them done so I remember, etc… Anyway, on to the chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

-Our heroes have just reached their first destination inside the AMT.-

**Sniffles:** I wonder what show we're in now?

**Noodles:** It must be something Japanese…

**Kitty:** Duh!

-Noodles spots something on the heads of Pinky and Sniffles-

**Noodles:** What's that? O.o

**Kitty:** Looks like a crescent moon to me…

**Pinky:** Hey, who are they?

-In the distance, they all spot five girls.-

**Kitty:** How can you _not_ know who they are?? That's Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts!! O.O

**Noodles:** You mean Sailor Mooney?

**Kitty:** Why do I even bother?

-All of a sudden, a pink ooze comes hurling out at the scouts. As they are fighting against it, Sailor Moon uses her Moon Spiral Heart attack. When the light goes down, Kitty, Noodles, Sniffles, and Pinky all notice that they are wearing different clothes.-

**Kitty:** Wow, these look like Sailor Scout Uniforms!!

**Noodles:** -she tugs at Kitty's sleeve- Come on, let's go say "hi" to Sailor Mooney!

**Kitty:** Well… -you can see her face contorting into a smile of extreme excitement- That's a great idea, come on!!

-The two girls run over to the Sailor Scouts, with Pinky and Sniffles right behind them-

**Kitty:** H-hi Sailor Moon! Allow us to introduce ourselves… I'm… -she looks at the colors of her uniform and thinks-… Sailor Earth!

**Noodles:** … And I'm Sailor Someone!

**Kitty:** Just call her the Mystery Sailor Scout…

**Sailor Moon:** Wow, two new Sailor Scouts? O.o Well, we could really use your help… Those things are reforming!!

-Just as they are about to attack, a great big hand grabbed Sailor Moon out of mid-air. All the Scouts rushed over to try and pull her free, but Sailors Moon, Earth, and Someone were all dragged in, leaving the other scouts, including Pinky and Sniffles behind.-

* * *

-When the three woke up, they were in a dark room.-

**Sailor Moon:** Scouts, is that you?

**Noodles:** We're here, Sailor Mooney!

**Kitty:** But it appears as though the others didn't make it…

-In the corner of the dark room, they hear a stirring. Another person, possibly?-

**Sailor Moon:** It's Hotaru! -she runs over to the corner-

**Noodles:** I don't trust her!

**Noodles:** Just go with the flow… :-D

**Hotaru:** -she moans- The… Purity Chalice…

**Sailor Moon:** What about it?

**Hotaru:** I overheard… them… saying that if Super Sailor Moon made the Chalice shine… It would be the end of the Negative Forces, but… you must go. You can't be captured…

**Sailor Moon:** I do have to go… but I'd like to take Rini's best friend, too.

**Hotaru:** Thanks… You're the best, but I'm too weak to go, Serena…

**Sailor Moon:** Serena? How did you know my name was Serena? Did Rini tell you? … Hotaru, is that you in there or not?!

**Hotaru:** Well, sort of. -she has a mischevious look on her face- The body is, anyway. Gotcha, Sailor Moon! You should've listened to your stupid friend.

**Noodles:** Yippee, I was right! -she pumps her fist in the air-

**Kitty:** Shh, listen!

**Sailor Moon:** What did you do with Hotaru? Where is she?!

**Hotaru:** Oh, she's here… She's just taking a long, long nap -- and will _never_ wake-up. I am the diva of dark dimensions. I am Mistress 9!

-Suddenly, Sailors Uranus and Neptune open a door nearby.-

**Sailor Uranus:** So, we finally meet face-to-face.

**Sailor Neptune:** There will be no more destruction for you!

**Sailor Moon:** Uranus… Neptune…

**Sailor Uranus:** Sailor Moon, get out of our way!

**Sailor Neptune:** Our future depends on it!

**Mistress 9:** Sailor Scouts, I'm afraid you're too late. The future is mine! Soon you can welcome your new ruler, Pharaoh 19 and witness the beginning… of _silence!_ -she cackles-

**Noodles:** B-but… I can never be quiet! T.T

**Kitty:** She's not kidding.

**Mistress 9:** Be quiet, it's too late! Muahaha!

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**A/N:** Alright! We hope you liked this latest chapter, sorry again that it took so long to get up. Most of this chapter should be credited to Nicole, for both writing most of it and having the patience to do it over again when I lost the notebook in my messy room. Hopefully it won't take forever to get the 4th chapter on here.

If you have any suggestions on what anime/manga you'd like to see in our future chapters, don't hesitate to tell us in your **REVIEWS**!! It really helps to hear what you like. Thanks for reading!

- Meg and Nicole


	4. The Sobrein of Silence

Hi every one sorry it took so long to get the next chapter but Maeghan was really sick and I was having computer problems. Plus Maeghan was getting lazy and forgetting to type it and we kept losing it in her messy room so we had to write it over a couple of times. So finally what you have all been waiting for the next chapter of Manga Morons

Chapter 4

The Sobrein of Silence

(I can never be quiet)

When we last left our heroes they were still in sailor moons world battling Mistress 9.

Mistress 9: At last she's gone.

Sailor Moon: Hotaru!

Sailor Uranus: There's no point she's not Hotaru any more.

Mistress 9: Hahahahaha she's right Hotaru Tomo is no longer with us.

Kitty: Nooo!

Mistress 9: You will all be doomed anyway so what does it matter. Once I am able to posses the purity chalice Pharaoh 90 will emerge and the time for silence will begin.

Noodles: Kitty we have to stop her I can't be quiet.

Kitty: Don't call me kitty you will give away our identity.

Sailor Uranus: Then we'll destroy you first.

Sailor Neptune: Prepare for your end.

Sailor Uranus uses her world shaking attack and Sailor Neptune uses her deep submerge. But then Sailor Moon jumps in front of their attacks to save Mistress 9.

Mistress 9: Why thank you.

Noodles: You fool why did you do that.

Out of no where Mistress 9 uses her incredibly long hair to capture Sailor Uranus and Neptune and tie them to a statue

Noodles: Hey why didn't she get us?

Mistress 9: Because you're not worth my time. You better hand

over the purity chalice or start saying good bye to your pals.

Noodles: Don't do it

Mistress 9: I can't decide which one to get rid of first.

Noodles: You can't surrender the purity chalice it's our only

Hope of saving the world from silence.

Kitty: Would you cut it out.

Then Mistress 9 tightened the grip of her hair and knocked Sailor Uranus and Neptune out cold

Noodles: Don't do it!

Sailor Moon started to form the purity chalice but then Dr. Tomo showed up.

Dr. Tomo: Hotaru

Sailor Moon; Are you Hotaru's father.

Dr. Tomo: Hotaru it's my fault that you are …….

Mistress 9: How sad you're back to your old self if the pharaoh has no more use for you than neither do I.

Mistress 9 punches him and sends him flying

Kitty: You witch how could you be so cruel! Oopsies did I

just say that out loud. o0

Dr. Tomo: Hotaru

Hotaru: Daddy!

Mistress 9: What's happening?

Kitty: Is that you Hotaru

Mistress 9: This body is rejecting me I can't breathe.

Noodles: Finish her off now Sailor Moon

Kitty: Will you shut up!

Sailor Moon: No listen Hotaru is still alive.

Noodles: No she's not it's a trick.

Dr. Tomo: Hotaru how can I help you return.

Mistress 9: The purity chalice without it I can't ……ohhh

Dr. Tomo: Hang on Hotaru tell me where I can find it.

Hotaru: Daddy

Mistress 9: Noooooo!

Sailor Moon starts to form the purity chalice again

Noodles: please don't Sailor Moon. It's a trick can't you see that. Hotaru is gone save the rest of the world instead

Sailor Moon: Hotaru must be saved this will save her. I still believe it's possible to save the world without anyone getting hurt. Sorry I refuse to give up.

Mistress 9: There it is

Dr. Tomo: Please I beg you Hotaru needs it.

Sailor Moon gives Dr. Tomo the purity chalice

Dr. Tomo: Thank you. Here Hotaru here's the purity chalice is this what you wanted.

Mistress 9: Yes hurry.

Mistress 9 grabs it

Mistress 9: Hahahaha!

Kitty: Hotaru you can hear me can't you Hotaru!

Mistress 9: Don't waste your time it's to late.

Sailor Moon: I'll never allow you to take Hotaru and I won't let this world fall into your evil hands either.

Mistress 9: You're dreaming the odds are definitely against you.

Mistress 9 forces the purity chalice into some contraption which causes the building to disintegrate along with the chalice.

Kitty: The chalice!

Pharaoh 90 has been released

Mistress 9: This way Pharaoh 90.

Noodles: Look what you did the world is guaranteed to be destroyed how Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon uses her moon spiral heart attack but to no success

Mistress 9: Now that you can't turn into Super Sailor Moon there's no way to stop your doom. The new world of silence is about to begin.

Kitty: We have to help her come on.

Kitty tries to use her Earth Animal Attack but it has no effect. Then Noodles tries to use her bomb like contraptions and Sniffles and Pinky pop out.

Sniffles and Pinky: Were back.

Noodles: hey look who's here

Kitty: oh great

Mistress 9: you will need more then that to defeat me.

all of a sudden the nebula sends a beam of light directly at Mistress 9but Sailor Moon blocks it just in time.

Dr. Tomo: Hotaru

Hotaru: Daddy it's to dark to see where are you.

Dr. Tomo: I'm right here

Hotaru: I've got to save Rini please help me to do that.

Dr. Tomo: I'm sorry I don't know how to. Forgive me. If only we could go back to the happy days before all this. My little girl.

Mistress 9 regains control again and forces herself away from Dr. Tomo

Mistress 9: Leave me alone I don't need you. Hotaru you're completely useless to us. I won't share this body you're no longer needed. Remove yourself.

Hotaru: No I wont, I have people I care about allot

Hotaru breaks free and Mistress 9 evaporates. Sailor Saturn and Pharaoh 90 have been released. The building collapses and all that's left is rubble.

Noodles: After all we did to try and save this world, and now it's all over.

Kitty: you're acting very serious all of a sudden.

Noodles: Oh that's because when Sailor Uranus and Neptune went unconscious I said all their lines.

Kitty: Figures

Sailor Saturn: Sailor Moon I know it was you who prevented me from getting hurt and I want to thank you.

Kitty: Sailor Saturn

Sailor Moon: And Hotaru?

Sailor Saturn: I am sorry but I am no longer Hotaru but I am the one person alive who can save the world from destruction, believe in me.

Kitty: let us help you

Sailor Saturn: No to destroy Pharaoh 90 I must get to the very heart of its core and destroy it while I'm still inside. You as Super Sailor Scouts could have helped; you did the right thing giving up your powers to save me. It would be impossible for you to even get near Pharaoh 90. It the only way but I'm glad to do it.

Sailor Moon: but what will happen to you?

Sailor Saturn: They call me the sailor scout of destruction because I posses powers that could destroy a planet. They fear me, but once I use my powers I will be destroyed.

Kitty: Noooo!

Sailor Saturn: Goodbye and thank you

Sailor Moon desperately tries to transform into Super Sailor Moon but does not succeed. So all the Sailor Scouts put their powers together to help her transform.

Noodles: oooo she has butterfly wings I want to go with her

Kitty: No you could get killed

Sailor Moon desperately fights her way into Pharaoh 90 to save Sailor Saturn. With a loud shriek Pharaoh 90 was finally defeated and Sailor Moon comes out holding a baby Hotaru

Noodles: Awww look at the baby.

Kitty: Hotaru has been reborn our work here is done.

The group vanishes and goes on to their next destination

Well every one I hope you enjoyed it and once again sorry it took so long and don't be surprised if the next one takes us just as long.

- Meg & Nicole


End file.
